


забывая что он там

by superstition



Category: Amazing Spider-Man (2012), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, Angsty crack, Crack, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rare Pairing, Spoilers, Steve is a ridiculous human being, captainman?, cracky angst, nobody asked for the avengers watching Rocky Horror but i wrote it anyway, peeve?, seriously help me out here i've got nothing, spimerica?, this pairing needs a stupid name, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:12:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2569406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superstition/pseuds/superstition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Ты Капитан Америка! - выпалил он.</p><p>- Что? - переспросил Капитан Америка, слегка удивившись. Он нервно оглянулся на девушку у прилавка - тут можно было не волноваться, она пританцовывала под музыку своего iPod и не обращала ни малейшего внимания на их разговор - и сказал. - Нет, я Стив, эм, меня зовут Стив.</p><p>- Ага, - согласился Питер и продолжил, потому что, похоже, его фильтр между тем, что приходит ему в голову, и тем, что слетает с языка, полностью пришел в негодность в ходе битвы на Башне Оскорп. - А задница у тебя и вправду такая классная, как на экране телевизора.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Forgetting It's There](https://archiveofourown.org/works/461677) by [spinstitcher (stygian)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stygian/pseuds/spinstitcher). 



> Название из стихотворения "человечество я люблю тебя" е.е.каммингса - а именно, из этой строфы:
> 
> "человечество я люблю тебя потому что  
> ты постоянно прячешь секрет  
> жизни в своих штанах и садишься  
> забывая что он там"

Ребра Питера ноют, а продуктовый магазин закрыт.

Продавец все еще внутри, но когда он постучал в дверь, она лишь покачала головой. Короткое и довольно безумное мгновение он всерьез размышлял, не взломать ли ему попросту дверь, а затем дал себе мысленный подзатыльник и отправился в работающий допоздна органический магазинчик для веганов в нескольких кварталах. Взлом продуктового ларька находился лишь в одном коротком шаге от взятия в заложники всех жителей Нью-Йорка и открытия воронки судного дня в какой-нибудь загадочный инопланетный мир. У Питера есть Моральный Компас, и он настроен использовать его правильно и не превратиться в одного из тех суперзлодеев, которые злобно хихикают и угрожают завоевать город и победить всех Мстителей путем, к примеру, их соблазнения или чем-то в том же роде. (Это случалось каждую неделю, чаще всего с Тони Старком, но Питер не сомневался, что единственная причина тому - тот факт, что людям нравится соблазнять Тони Старка). Он поддался искушению и долетел до магазинчика на паутине, хотя на нем сейчас нет костюма, паутинные картриджи почти опустели и у него болит просто все. К концу путешествия это самое все болело еще сильнее, и ему хотелось только забиться в какую-нибудь щель и, быть может, немножко умереть.

Магазин органических продуктов все еще открыт. Девушка за прилавком, щеголявшая фиолетовыми волосами и снейкбайтом на губах, приветливо улыбнулась, когда он переступил порог. Он улыбнулся в ответ, что, несомненно, выглядело довольно-таки безумно, и двинулся к стойке с яйцами. На его пути стоял парень, здоровенный бугай с нелепо огромными мускулами и слишком светлыми, чтобы быть настоящими, волосами, и Питеру пришлось ждать, пока он отойдет, но этот светлый момент все никак не настал. Здоровяк просто стоял и пялился на яйца, на его лице застыло потерянное, даже отчаянное выражение. Питер, в общем-то, его понимал: существует целая куча разных видов яиц, и он чаще всего выбирал неправильные. Обычно дядя Бен говорил, какие нужны, но. Да.

\- Эй, чувак, - да, несколько минут он потворствовал своим слабостям и пялился на его задницу, но в конце концов пора бы и честь знать. - Не то чтобы я пытался помешать твоему экзистенциальному кризису или что-то вроде, но дай-ка я быстренько схвачу десяток яиц и свалю.

\- Ох, - дернулся от неожиданности парень, - прошу прощения, я не хотел мешать, - а потом повернулся и оказался Капитаном Америка.

Питер потряс головой и прикинул, не мог ли ящерный антидот иметь какие-то галлюциногенные свойства. Еще он ущипнул себя за руку, но нет, Капитан Америка все так же стоял перед ним, занимая весь проход в магазине и теряясь в выборе яиц.

\- Ты Капитан Америка! - выпалил он.

\- Что? - переспросил Капитан Америка, слегка удивившись. Он нервно оглянулся на девушку у прилавка - тут можно было не волноваться, она пританцовывала под музыку своего iPod и не обращала ни малейшего внимания на их разговор - и сказал. - Нет, я Стив, эм, меня зовут Стив.

\- Ага, - согласился Питер и продолжил, потому что, похоже, фильтр между тем, что приходит ему в голову, и тем, что слетает с языка, полностью пришел в негодность в ходе битвы на Башне Оскорп. - А задница у тебя и вправду такая классная, как на экране телевизора.

Капитан Америка уставился на него, и тут Питер понял, _что_ только что ляпнул, и окаменел. Он только что встретил Капитана Америка, героя войны, икону чести, правосудия и впечатляющих костюмов, и пялился на его задницу. Он пялился на задницу Капитана Америка и _сказал ему об этом_. Питер - ужасный человек, и он точно обречен на судьбу суперзлодея. Вот она - вся его жизнь.

\- ...спасибо? - неуверенно отозвался Кэп.

\- Эм, - ответил Питер, а затем у него в мозгах что-то замкнуло, он схватил первую попавшуюся картонку с яйцами, понадеявшись, что она подойдет, потому что он даже не взглянул на нее, но он в магазине органических продуктов, так что, наверное, тут все выращено в естественных условиях. Он махнул картонкой перед лицом Капитана Америка и сказал. - Ага, ну, еще увидимся. То есть нет. Потому что ты Капитан Америка. Удачного спасения планеты. Не надо, знаешь, умирать или что-то вроде того.

Кэп ничего не ответил. Собственно, выглядел он каким-то ошарашенным, будто ему по голове чем-то тяжелым стукнули. Питер чуть ли не побежал к прилавку и бросил на него несколько купюр, не пересчитывая. Потом он пошел домой, на улице лил дождь, но он был уверен, что причиной тому - странное влияние распыленного антидота на погоду. Капли заливались ему за шиворот, и он пытался закутаться в свой худи, но это не особо помогало - такое ощущение, что он уже промерз до костей. Но пауки же холоднокровные!

Часы уже почти пробили одиннадцать, когда он добрался до дома, и тетя Мэй все еще хлопотала на кухне, а ливень бил по крыше так, будто конец света наступил. Он протянул ей картонку с яйцами, и тетя Мэй обняла его и сказала, что все будет хорошо, и на один короткий прекрасный момент он ей действительно верил.

В ту ночь он так и не заснул.


	2. Chapter 2

К следующей неделе ребра Питера зажили - спасибо тебе, странное мутантское исцеление! - и он снова пришел в магазинчик органических продуктов, потому что ларек, что располагался за углом дома тети Мэй, неожиданно закрылся несколько дней назад. Какой-то суперзлодей превратил его в гигантскую тыкву или что-то вроде того, Питер не знал точно. Впрочем, не то чтобы у него были хорошие отношения с этим магазином. Поэтому они с тетей Мэй решили ненадолго перейти на органические продукты, это же круто, он в средней школе некоторое время веганом был, потому что его уверили, что если есть слишком много чизбургеров, ты сам превратишься в один из них. Теперь он уже не веган, но эй, это же тоже не совсем уж веганское место, потому что они продают _яйца_ и _молочные продукты_ , но органические продукты вроде как очень полезны для здоровья, а он всеми руками за здоровое питание тети Мэй. Питер понятия не имел, как она дотянула до своего возраста, серьезно, потому что ее мясной рулет - поистине ядерная штука. У него остался всего один родственник, и он собирался сделать все, чтобы ситуация не изменилась в худшую сторону.

К этому моменту он уже практически убедил себя, что случайная встреча с Капитаном Америка ему привиделась в каком-то лихорадочном сне, так что он не волновался по этому поводу. Наверное, все дело в стрессе. Он еще подросток. У подростков бывают стрессы. И тем не менее, когда он вошел в дверь, девушка за прилавком - в этот раз с синими волосами - выдувала пузыри из жвачки, а Капитан Америка стоял в отделе с замороженными полуфабрикатами и выглядел таким же огорченным, как в прошлый раз.

Питер повернулся и принялся стучать головой о стену. Когда он рискнул поднять глаза, Капитан Америка стоял на том же месте, в руках он держал упаковку рыбных палочек и выглядел крайне озадаченным, а кассир странно смотрела на Питера. Питер осознал, что потеря мозговых клеток точно не вылечит его психоз, так что он прекратил колотиться головой и совсем не небрежно двинулся к отделу замороженных полуфабрикатов.

\- Привет, - сказал Питер.

Кэп посмотрел на него и ничего не ответил, затем снова перевел глаза на упаковку, украшенную надписью “Рыбные пальчики”, с таким видом, будто его любимый котенок только что умер. Что он тут делает вообще? Возможно, в отделе замороженных полуфабрикатов скрываются суперзлодеи. Возможно, они планируют серию атак на продуктовые магазины и собираются превратить это место в гигантский баклажан. Или, знаете ли, возможно, он просто пришел за продуктами. Супергерои же покупают продукты, правда? Питер же здесь, так что, должно быть, так.

Когда Кэп наконец заговорил, его голос был пустым, и в нем сквозили по-настоящему трагические нотки, как будто кто-то только что рассказал ему, что в шестой книге Дамблдор умрет. Питер чуть не прослушал, что он собирался сказать, но на середине фразы он включился от ее нелепости.

\- У рыб же нет пальцев, - проговорил Кэп одновременно озадаченно и несчастно. - Или в будущем есть? У рыб теперь есть пальцы?

Питер лишь уставился на него, потому что существует такой уровень безумия, с которым не может справишься даже он.

\- У рыб _нет пальцев_ , - повторил Кэп, и в его глазах засветился огонек помешательства. Питер начал медленно отходить назад.

\- Ага, - начал он, - ладно, Капитан - эм, сэр - эм, сэр Капитан - Стив. Ты очевидно расстроен. Просто дыши. Глубоко. У рыб нет пальцев. Все хорошо, можешь успокоиться.

Кэп точно его услышал, потому что закрыл глаза и начал весьма и весьма глубоко дышать, но затем у него, кажется, начался приступ гипервентиляции или что-то вроде, а Питер понятия не имел, что делать с гипервентилирующим Капитаном Америка.

\- Послушай, я понял, консюмеризм нелегко тебе дается, - заговорил он и прикинул, как бы половчее добраться до выхода. Он еще ничего не купил, но свежие овощи и фрукты не стоят всех усилий, которые потребуются на успокоение гипервентилирующего Капитана Америка. - Эй, а ты разве не с Тони Старком живешь? Пусть он тебе все объяснит. Он знает толк в консюмеризме. Он практически бойфренд консюмеризма. Они любят лежать в обнимку на диване и вместе потреблять души невинных.

\- Что? - спросил Капитан Америка, и Питер вздрогнул. Ладно, это не сработало. Наверное, ему стоило просто уйти и прекратить вносить сумятицу в его мозги, но затем Кэп состроил эти голубые глазки потерявшегося щеночка, и все, Питер обречен. Будь проклят сам Кэп и все его арийские хитрости.

Внезапно пришедшая в голову мысль настолько поразила Питера, что он нахмурился.

\- Стоп, если ты живешь в Манхэттене, что ты тут делаешь? В смысле, тут круто и так далее, но я довольно-таки уверен, что Старк может позволить себе заказывать продукты прямо в Башню Мстителей, и тебе не обязательно топать аж сюда.

\- Я живу в Бруклине, - ответил Капитан Америка, глядя на Питера как на пришельца. Ну, Кэп регулярно имеет дело с пришельцами, так что его суждениям можно доверять. - У меня есть квартира. - Ладно, Бруклин не так уж далеко отсюда. Это уже логично. В том мире, где Капитан Америка сам ходит за покупками в органический супермаркет для помешанных на своем здоровье психов, что, в свою очередь, уже совершенно нелогично. И в Бруклине, вообще-то, есть и свои магазины органических продуктов.

Питер повернулся к холодильнику и выхватил взглядом упаковку филе морского окуня. Он запихнул ее в руки Кэпу и сказал:

\- Так, ты же любишь рыбу, да? Вот эту возьми. На гриле пожарь, например. Добавь чесночного масла, тебе понравится.

Теперь Кэп смотрел на рыбу как на пришельца. Кэпу всерьез надо разобраться со своим детектором пришельцев - Питер уверен, что там что-то сломалось.

\- Спасибо, - сказал Кэп, и его губа дрогнула, и внезапно Питер испугался, что парень вот-вот зарыдает. Питеру _нельзя_ доводить Капитана Америка до слез. Тревога, Уилл Робинсон!

\- Эй, все нормально, это всего лишь рыба, - с зарождающимся отчаянием сказал он. - Если тебе нужно будет разобраться еще с какими-нибудь гастрономическими катастрофами, просто позови меня. Я, эм. Я Питер, кстати.

\- Рад познакомиться, Питер, - тут же ответил Капитан Америка, автоматически, будто его заставили затвердить эти слова наизусть. Хотя может, его и заставили затвердить эти слова наизусть. Он же должен быть воплощением Америки или чем-то в том же духе, так что в каком-то смысле это логично, вот только большая часть американцев, с которыми имел дело Питер, были засранцами. Впрочем, по его мнению, это касалось подавляющего большинства людей в целом.

\- Я тоже рад знакомству, - осторожно сказал Питер. Рад знакомству, _Капитан Америка_. Серьезно, что за черт?

Он неуверенно похлопал его по спине и тут же забыл, что хотел сказать, потому что мускулы Кэпа очень… твердые. Очень твердые. Да.

Кэп странно на него посмотрел, и Питер понял, что это наверное потому, что он все еще не убрал руку. Питер быстро отдернул ладонь, будто обжегшись.

\- Мне нужно купить продукты, - быстро сказал он, вся фраза слилась в одно слово, очень странное и неразборчивое слово.

\- Что-что?

\- Продукты! - воскликнул Питер и схватил первый попавшийся пакет с чем-то, что позже оказалось замороженным горошком, и сбежал в соседний отдел. Когда он снова появился, с набитой битком корзиной до нелепости здоровой пищи, не включающей в себя ингредиенты для мясного рулета, Кэп уже ушел. Единственным покупателем в поле зрения оставалась нетвердо стоящая на ногах старушка, расписанная яркими красочными татуировками на плечах, с тележкой, заполненной безглютеновой смесью для блинчиков и презервативами.

Старушка втиснула упаковку презервативов ему в руку и призвала:

\- Дуй за ним, тигр!

Питер всерьез задумался, не удушить ли себя пакетом гороха.


	3. Chapter 3

В следующий раз, когда Питер пошел за продуктами, Капитана Америка в магазине он не встретил, и Питер решительно не расстроился. В Нью-Йорке случилось вторжение пришельцев - опять - так что у парня явно появились занятия поважнее, чем нависать над полками с продуктами в небольшом магазинчике органических продуктов в Куинсе, расстраиваясь концепции консюмеризма и не замечая, как Питер пялится на его задницу.

Питер мог бы помочь с этими пришельцами, но что ж. Манхэттен уже эвакуировали, так что ему не нужно спасать никаких гражданских, а в небе парил гигантский космический корабль, угрожающий стереть все с лица земли. Это крупнокалиберные проблемы. Питер же довольно мелкокалиберный супергерой. Что он будет делать, кидать комки паутины в космический корабль? Он из вибраниума сделан, и вообще вся штука наглухо запаяна, так что самый большой урон, на который он способен - краску поцарапать. Примерно как пацан, прилепляющий жвачку к чьему-то Харли Дэвидсону. Нет, это дипломатические проблемы. Он предоставит разбираться с этим ЩИТу и Мстителям.

Наверное, это многое говорит о Нью-Йорке - никто не паниковал, увидев гигантский космический корабль. Самая бурная реакция - ворчание манхэттенцев, что на дворе суббота, и разве нельзя было пришельцам запланировать свой прилет на будний день? Но это же Нью-Йорк - с тем же успехом они могли бы сидеть у входа в Адскую Пасть и ждать, какая хрень полезет из нее на этот раз. На прошлой неделе зомби, на этой - пришельцы. Дело житейское.

Питер положил в корзинку свежий шпинат, сыр фета и несколько головок чеснока и решил не думать слишком много об этом. Если он будет об этом думать, он начнет волноваться, а волноваться о том, что Капитан Америка предстанет перед космическим кораблем размером в полгорода с одним лишь _щитом_ наперевес - верный способ навлечь катастрофу. Он лучше приготовит киш. Киш - это прекрасно. И он обнаружил, что лучший способ избежать потенциально смертельной стряпни своей тети - готовить самому, причем от этого всем только плюсы. Под “всеми” он подразумевал себя и тетю Мэй. Не умирающую от отравления мясным рулетом. Что там говорили, что его слабость - маленькие ножики? Так вот, нет. Его слабость - жуткий мясной рулет.

Так что он пошел домой, приготовил киш и включил новости. В новостях сказали, что пришельцев победили, и всем жителям Манхеттена можно возвращаться по домам. Тони Старк произнес коротенькую речь о том, что пришельцев просто неправильно поняли, и что нужно с ними быть очень-очень милыми, потому что они не могут ничего поделать с тем, что их считают склонными к генодицу маньяками. Питер поставил киш в холодильник и пошел в прачечную самообслуживания. Обычно они стирали дома, но сейчас их машина забилась - он подозревал, что потому, что он положил в нее облепленный паутиной костюм Человека-Паука и включил на 100 градусов, и паутина вроде как расплавилась. Он надеялся, что успеет починить ее до того, как тетя Мэй заметит, а до того момента - время приключений в прачечной самообслуживания.

И просто потому, что вселенная его ненавидит, в прачечной оказался Капитан Америка.

\- Ты же _даже здесь не живешь_ , - в отчаянии простонал Питер.

Кэп поднял глаза, и его лицо просияло, серьезно, как будто у него под кожей зашиты мегаваттные лампочки. Питер прекрасно понимал нелепость этого сравнения, но он все равно цеплялся за него, потому что эта улыбка _ослепляла_.

\- О, Питер, привет! - радостно сказал он. - А ты умеешь включать стиральную машину?

\- Да, - признался Питер, - умею. Что ты здесь думаешь?

\- Стираю… одежду, - медленно ответил Кэп. Он с тревогой смотрел на Питера, как будто волнуясь, не получал ли он травму головы в последнее время. - В мое время у нас таких машин не было, а Тони просто заставляет своих роботов делать за него всю работу по дому. Я пытался использовать Гугл, но он мне не особо помог. Куда нужно опустить монетку?

\- В прорезь для монеток, - сказал Питер. - Почему ты сам стираешь свою одежду? Ты же Капитан Америка. Разве у тебя нет прислуги для этого?

На лице Капитана Америка появилось забавное выражение - будто он только что съел лимон, покрытый истолченным в порошок перцем чили.

\- Это моя одежда, - заупрямился он. - Я ее испачкал, мне ее и стирать.

\- Но, - начал было Питер и сглотнул, потому что не знал, как продолжить.

\- Это моя одежда, - повторил Кэп немного жалобно. - Когда я не позволили роботам их трогать, Тони просто купил мне новую. Мне не нужна новая одежда. Мне эта нравится.

\- Ладно, - сказал Питер и выдохнул. - Ладно. Давай сюда свою одежду.

Кэп передал ему свою корзину, заполненную старомодными фланелевыми рубашками, а также костюмом Капитана Америка. Питер прикасался к костюму Капитана Америка. Он отвлекся от величия этого момента, увидев, что костюм покрыт странными коричневатыми пятнами; ему потребовалась минутка, чтобы понять, _что_ это за пятна, а потом он никак не мог это переварить.

\- Это _кровь_? - в ужасе спросил он, и Кэп забрал у него корзину, потому что руки Питера задрожали так сильно, что он чуть ее не уронил.

\- Не моя, - быстро ответил Кэп. Он поморщился. - Ну, по большей части не моя. Но смотри, на мне все супер-быстро заживает.

А потом в мозгах Питера что-то закоротило, потому что Капитан Америка _снял рубашку_ , чтобы показать ему, что он в порядке, открывая вид на бескрайние просторы идеальной золотистой кожи, и еще у Капитана Америка есть веснушки на плечах. Питер издал сдавленный стон и тут же блистательно покраснел.

\- Ага, - промямлил он, - ладно, ага, ты в порядке, с тобой все хорошо, а теперь надень рубашку обратно, пожалуйста.

Кэп надел рубашку, и не похоже было, что его это хоть как-то смутило, а все остальные в прачечной выглядели контуженными, как будто в дверь только что вошел Элвис, или Мэрилин Монро, и кто-то из них, или сразу оба, начали раздеваться.

Он показал Кэпу, как пользоваться стиральной машиной, а потом загрузил свою, тщательно пряча свои трусы с Железным Человеком, чтобы Кэп их не увидел. Они сели рядом на стулья с настолько твердыми спинками, что даже Питер никак не мог устроиться удобно, несмотря на свои мутантскую паучью гибкость.

Кэпа, похоже, заворожило, как в барабане крутилась, и крутилась, и крутилась его одежда, и он все касался кончиками пальцев стекла, чтобы почувствовать температуру нагревшейся воды внутри. Космические корабли, механические костюмы - с этим он мог справиться; но стиральные машины? Его завораживали _стиральные машины_?

Питер никогда не сможет его понять.

Они чуть-чуть высокопарно побеседовали, пока ждали, но в основном Кэп, похоже, вполне довольствовался молчанием и наслаждением этим поистине неловким моментом. Когда стирка закончилась, Питер показал ему, как пользоваться сушилкой, и Кэпа настолько восхитила эта машина, что Питер испугался, не собирается ли он попробовать внутрь забраться или что-то вроде того. Когда его одежда высохла, Кэп поднес ее к лицу и глубоко вдохнул, будто пытаясь впитать все ее тепло. Питеру это совсем не показалось милым. Совсем.

Ну, разве что чуть-чуть.

Ладно, это очень мило.

Да, у него проблемы.


	4. Chapter 4

В следующий раз Питер столкнулся с Капитаном Америка, потому что суперзлодеи напали на их продуктовый магазин.

Ага, Питера это тоже совсем не впечатлило.

Противников двое, оба в белых халатах, оба стреляют какими-то замораживающими лучами. Пока что заморозке подверглась только половина магазина. Питер не особо понимал, чего они пытаются достичь - они еще не добрались до главной стадии, а в кассе, наверное, и близко не столько денег, чтобы оправдать такие усилия. Если уж ты потратил столько времени и сил, чтобы изобрести замораживающий луч - почему тогда идти грабить продуктовый магазин, а не банк? Что они собираются украсть, выращенную в этически правильных условиях капусту? Если бы Питер был суперзлодеем - не то чтобы он собирался им становиться, конечно, - он был бы на порядок лучше, чем эти болваны. И начал бы скорее с IHOP, а не с продуктового магазина. Потому что блинчики там - объедение.

Ладно-ладно, может, из Питера все же не получится хороший злодей.

Это мелкокалиберные злодеи, равно как и Питер - мелкокалиберный герой, и обычно у него не возникает с ними никаких проблем. Под рубашкой у него уже надет костюм, так что ему остается лишь спрятаться за углом, быстро содрать всю лишнюю одежду, нацепить маску - и максимум секунд за пять расклеить этих злодеев по стенкам. Вот только здесь Капитан Америка, и хоть он и не захватил с собой свой щит, он все равно прекрасно может принести множество неприятностей, когда дело касается злодеев. Но Кэп, похоже, не особо стремился с ними разобраться, потому что если бы он наносил удары ногами с разворота буквально на дюйм левее, к настоящему моменту разобрался бы уже с обоими.

Проблема в том, что Кэп очень сердобольный. Вместо того, чтобы вырубить злодеев и вызвать копов, он настроен уговорить их сдаться, дать им возможность раскаяться в своих поступках. И, конечно же, в ближайшем будущем этого не случится.

\- Вы можете принести пользу обществу! Вы можете жертвовать на благотворительность и посвятить свои научные исследования организациям, защищающим мир во всем мире! - пытался вразумить злодеев он.

Кто б его только слушал.

Другой проблемой, связанной с местоположением Капитана Америка, стало то, что вот теперь над Питером нависла настоящая опасность раскрыть свою тайную личность. Или, ну, раскрыть свою не такую уж и секретную личность, потому что технически именно Питер Паркер - его секретная личность, а ее-то Кэп уже как раз знал. Питер помогал, как мог - к примеру, ненавязчиво стрелял паутиной в стеллажи, обрушивая их; он подавил мысль залепить паутиной пах злодеев - но у Кэпа острое зрение, и вероятность того, что он заметит его действия, все возрастала. Питер в душе надеялся, что парень прекратит уже трепать языком и наконец просто вырубит злодеев, но это точно не в стиле Кэпа - по крайней мере, когда дело касается обычных жителей Нью-Йорка, а не, например, пришельцев, демонов, зомби или еще чего-нибудь в том же духе.

(И еще одна проблема: Питер никак не мог избавиться от воспоминаний, когда он в прошлый раз был свидетелем ограбления продуктового магазина. И это совсем не помогало.)

\- Пора провести переоценку жизненных приоритетов! - кричал Кэп, пробивая одному из злодеев в голову. - У вас же есть мозги! - это уж точно. - Вы можете закончить университет!

\- Я уже училась в университете! - прогудела злодейка, прицеливаясь замораживающим лучом в Кэпа и нажимая на курок. Даже близко не попала, свалив вместо этого горку мандаринов. Мандарины тут же сложились в мандариновую лавину и разлетелись во всех возможных направлениях, некоторые из них разлетелись ледяными осколками, ударившись об пол.

\- Да? - заинтересовался Кэп. Кэп думал, что его намерений выведать побольше информации никто не заметит. - В какой?

\- Стэнф…- начала она, но ее соратник оборвал ее.

\- Господи боже мой, Грейси, _заткнись_ , - закричал он. - Ты что, хочешь ему все о себе рассказать?

\- Меня зовут Доктор Заморозка! - крикнула она в ответ, полностью игнорируя схватку с Кэпом в пользу препирательств со своим коллегой по злодейским делам. Доктор Заморозка - весьма слабенькое имя для суперзлодея. - Доктор Холод, не смей звать меня моим настоящим именем перед _Капитаном Америка_!

Ладно, “Доктор Холод” - это еще хуже. Точно не вызывает в воображении картины  ужасающих суперзлодейских поступков. Скорее, картинку сломавшегося холодильника.

\- Ты даже не доктор! - завопил он!

\- У меня почти есть степень доцента биохимии!

\- Мы вам не мешаем? - в замешательстве спросил Питер.

Вместо ответа оба злодея развернулись к нему, и Питер почувствовал, что у него в животе что-то оборвалось, что, в общем-то, вполне оправданно, учитывая, что через три секунды в его сторону направили две впечатляющие ледяные струи.

Он выпустил паутину в потолок и подтянулся на ней, уходя от опасности, замораживающие лучи ударили в стену за ним. На том месте, где он только что стоял, остался огромный ледяной кратер. Секундой позже Капитан Америка вырубил обоих злодеев _одним ударом_ , что вообще-то должно быть невозможным, но он же Капитан, блядь, Америка, так что получите и распишитесь.

Кэп нерешительно шагнул к ледяному кратеру. На его лице застыло ужасное выражение.

\- Эм, - подал голос Питер с потолка, и Кэп настолько удивился, что на самом деле подскользнулся и упал на задницу. Какая жалость. Упасть на такую прекрасную задницу.

\- Питер? - в шоке спросил он.

\- Да?

\- Ты на потолке, - заметил Кэп.

\- Да, - ответил Питер. - На потолке.

Последовала короткая, но ужасно неловкая пауза.

\- Я могу объяснить? - попытался Питер.


	5. Chapter 5

 - Спустись, пожалуйста, с потолка, - попросил Капитан Америка.

 - Ладно, - согласился Питер и спустился с потолка.

 Минутку они просто смотрели друг на друга. Минутка оказалась довольно-таки неловкой. Питер вообще имел привычку создавать неловкие моменты, где бы ни оказывался, так что для него ничего нового не происходило. Он практически Санта Клаус неловкости. Всегда готов создать еще немножко.

\- Так вот, - начал он, а потом решил взять быка за рога. - Я Человек-Паук.

\- Это… - сказал Кэп, и Питер в душе подготовился к порицанию, - хорошо.

Питер моргнул.

\- Нет, серьезно, - продолжил Кэп. - Я поддерживаю твой путь в жизнь. Ты продуктивный член общества. Молодец. Пять баллов.

Капитан Америка только что поставил ему метафорические пять баллов. Питер никак не мог понять, то ли ему стоит быть до нелепости довольным, то ли по-настоящему озадаченным. Он решил остановиться на обоих этих вариантах сразу.

\- Ты не собираешься меня арестовывать? - неуверенно спросил он.

\- Нет, - ответил Кэп. - Ты что, забыл, что я тоже супергерой?

\- Ты не собираешься донести на меня в ЩИТ?

\- Этого я тоже делать не собираюсь.

\- Ты даже не будешь пытаться завербовать меня в свои ряды? - Питер начал подозревать, что ему как-то не рады.

\- Слушай, Пит, - вздохнул Кэп. - Ты делаешь то, что считаешь правильным, и я тебя поддерживаю. Я знаю, что про Человека-Паука пишут много нехорошего в газетах, но ЩИТ следит за этим, так что если бы тебя считали проблемой, уже бы взяли под стражу. Я был бы очень рад, если бы ты присоединился к нашей команде, но я надеюсь, ты понимаешь, почему я не могу тебя об этом просить.

\- Из-за моего возраста, - сказал Питер. Он поморщился и уставился себе под ноги, не в силах выдерживать взгляд этих глаз. Лицо Кэпа просто излучало боль и страдания. - Мне вообще-то восемнадцать. Через два месяца я школу закончу.

\- Дело не в этом.

\- И, - сглотнул он, - раз уж мы заговорили о недостатке опыта, в смысле, тебя в девяностые вообще здесь не было. И в - как там мы называем десятилетие после девяностых. Ты практически младенец. Могу поспорить, ты даже в Пэкмена играть не умеешь.

\- Дело не в недостатке опыта, - сказал Кэп. Он нежно коснулся кончиками пальцев подбородка Питера и поднял его голову так, чтобы они смотрели друг другу в глаза. - Дело в том, что у тебя есть секретная личность. Мстители же постоянно у всех на виду. Частично в этом виноват Тони, но одновременно это просто такая особенность нашей работы. Я не могу обещать тебе, что нам удастся сохранить в тайне твою личность.

\- О, - ответил Питер, чувствуя, будто у него из груди высосали весь воздух. - Ну, это… это честно, да.

Кэп широко улыбнулся ему.

\- Хочешь помочь мне доставить этих злоумышленников в ближайший участок?

\- Эм… - сказал Питер, чувствуя, что его застали врасплох, - обычно я просто приклеиваю их к стенам и ухожу до появления копов. После того, как капитан Стейси… в общем, полиция не особо меня любит.

\- Я за тебя поручусь, - пожал плечами Кэп. - Меня полиция очень любит.

\- Охренеть удивил, - пробурчал себе под нос Питер, затем покраснел до кончиков ушей, когда Кэп изогнул бровь. Блядь, он постоянно забывал о его супер-всем. Нужно было сообразить, что супер-слух тоже входит в комплект. Кэп просто олицетворяет собой насмешку над обычными людьми. - Нет, серьезно, не волнуйся. Мне все равно уже пора, мне надо зайти за моей те… моей… моей термитной фермой.

\- Термитной фермой? - уставился на него Кэп.

\- Да, - согласился Питер. Блядь. Блядская блядь. - Блядь. В смысле, нет! В смысле, да, термитной фермой. Это как… муравьиная ферма, только с термитами?

\- Тебе надо забрать свою муравьиную ферму, - повторил Капитан Америка, и ладно, вот теперь Питер видел, что над ним смеялись, потому что от его глаз разбежались восхитительные морщинки, а его губы… хм. Его губы. Питер потерял нить мыслей.

\- Ага, - подтвердил Питер. Он так глубоко себя закопал, сейчас уже понимал он, что теперь ему остается только присвоить себе монополию на неловкость. И, наверное, он как раз и доказывал правоту слов Кэпа - именно об этом он говорил, указывая на сложность сохранения тайны личности. Было бы намного проще, если бы тетя Мэй тоже была супергероем. - Она у ветеринара. Я должен забрать свою муравьиную ферму у ветеринара, потому что они… заболели.

\- Ага, - кивнул Кэп, закусывая губу, явно пытаясь скрыть смех. - Знаешь, я могу познакомить тебя с одним парнем - думаю, вы поладите. Он тоже любит муравьев. Ты слышал о Хэнке Пиме?

\- Да ладно! - воскликнул Питер, полностью забыв о своей нелепой лжи от волнения. - Тот парень, который изобрел частицу Пима?

\- Помимо всего прочего, - подтвердил Кэп. - Заходи как-нибудь в Башню, я тебе его номер дам.

У Питера слегка закружилась голова. Кэп только что пригласил его в Башню Мстителей. Чтобы дать ему номер Хэнка Пима. Охренеть, это все было слишком круто, чтобы осознать за раз.

И плевать, что на самом деле он никогда не смог бы позвонить этому парню - все можно отследить. Но важен не подарок, важно внимание. И такой знак внимания был чертовски приятным.

\- Спасибо, - запоздало ответил он. - Я обязательно… так и сделаю.

Кэп достал визитку из - на самом деле, Питер не особо-то хотел знать, откуда он ее достал, на его костюме не так чтобы много карманов было - в общем, откуда-то достал и вложил в руку Питера.

\- Звони в любой момент, когда тебе понадобится что-нибудь, - сказал он, затем, поколебавшись, добавил, - даже если просто захочешь поболтать.

Питер уставился на визитку. Капитан Америка только что дал ему свой номер. _Капитан Америка_ только что дал _Питеру_ свой _номер_.

Его настолько поразила нелепость этого момента, что он совершенно пропустил тот момент, когда Кэп взвалил обоих злодеев на одно плечо и вышел из магазина, беспечно напевая “ _У Гитлера только одно яйцо_ ” себе под нос.

Питер в ступоре опустился на пол, и только потом осознал, что сидит в самом центре лужи, оставшейся от растаявшего ледяного кратера.


	6. Chapter 6

Питер никогда на самом деле не собирался воспользоваться приглашением заскочить в Башню Мстителей. Он решил, что про него и так уже много нехорошего в газетах пишут, так что не стоит привлекать к себе дополнительного внимания, связываясь с Мстителями. Но теперь, похоже, ему не оставалось другого выбора.

В квартале объявился новый суперзлодей, и он звал себя Доктор Октопус - нет, серьезно, что за суперзлодейское помешательство на слове “Доктор” в своем имени? Они же _даже не доктора_ \- и Питер сегодня ухитрился спровоцировать его на небольшую потасовку. Ну, если можно назвать три возможно сломанных ребра и одну точно сломанную руку “небольшой потасовкой”. Рука даже за большее количество повреждений считается, потому что он точно сломал ее сразу в нескольких местах. Док Ок оказался довольно изобретательным.

Ладно, смысл в том, что ему требовалось медицинское вмешательство, а в обычную больницу он пойти не мог. Даже если бы он мог оплатить счета, с неизбежно возникшими бы вопросами он не справится. На нем все еще его костюм, а доминантная рука выгнута под таким неестественным углом, что ткань придется срезать, чтобы его снять, причем сам он дотянуться не сможет. По мнению публики он в лучшем случае бдительный нелегальный правозащитник, а в худшем - суперзлодей, преследующий собственные цели. Он не хотел рисковать тем, что к нему вызовут копов, пока не пришел в норму.

Значит, ему оставался лишь один вариант - попросить о помощи Капитана Америка.

Питер не знал точно, как другие Мстители отреагируют, если он вломится на их базу, умоляя об обезболивающем, но надеялся, что ему удастся проскользнуть внутрь и свалить до того, как они его заметят. Если этот план провалится, слово Кэпа должно засчитаться в его пользу. Но если ничего не получится - это тоже не конец света. Он вполне в состоянии загуглить “как вправить сломанную руку” и не убиться в процессе, а после этого, как он надеялся, уже включится супер-исцеление. Сломанные кости обычно срастаются за несколько часов. Самая большая проблема - вправить; если он неправильно поставит кость, то и срастется все неправильно, и в итоге ему придется ходить с рукой, торчащей под странным углом, и да, вот тогда у него будет много проблем.

Что и приводит его к той ситуации, в которой он находится сейчас: неловко болтался на крыше Башни Мстителей с мобильником в левой руке и визиткой Капитана Америка, зажатой между пальцев ног, взвешивая свои варианты.

Он уже прошел ту точку, где он волновался, что кто-нибудь может отследить его звонок. Если он собирается это сделать, ему придется доверять этим парням. И если он не может доверять Капитану блядь Америка, то кому ж еще тогда он может доверять?

Немного пугало, что Питер стоял ровно там же, где размещался когда-то питаемый энергией тессеракта Локи гигантский портал в иную реальность, но, по крайней мере, здесь есть люк, и не то что он собирается просто завалиться в пентхаус Тони Старка. Как еще он может пробраться в сверхсекретную Башню Мстителей? Он удивился, что они не заминировали крышу. Он сделал глубокий вдох и набрал номер. После двух гудков Кэп взял трубку.

\- Да?

\- Привет, Кэп, это я, - сбивчиво проговорил Питер.

\- Питер? - переспросил явно удивленный Кэп. - Ты в порядке?

\- Я на крыше.

Пауза.

\- На которой?

\- На твоей. На крыше Башни.

Вторая пауза, длиннее предыдущей.

\- Сейчас буду, - наконец сказал Кэп. - Никуда не уходи.

Кэп повесил трубку, и Питер запихнул мобильник в карман рюкзака.

После нескольких мучительных минут ожидания послышались шаги, и люк открылся, являя миру Кэпа с его лучшим выражением лица обеспокоенного гражданина. Беспокойство только усилилось, когда он заметил жутковатый угол, под которым торчала сломанная рука Питера.

\- Ох, Пит, - вздохнул он, потянувшись и замерев в дюйме от его руки, почти касаясь пальцами той точки, где кость прорвала кожу. Кости не должны так себя вести. - Что случилось?

\- Да ничего особенного, - ответил Питер, стараясь говорить небрежно, но попытка явно не удалась. - Все по-старому. В смысле, с суперзлодеями все по-старому, а не что я намекаю, что ты _старый_ , девяносто пять - это еще совсем не старость, так что физически и умственно ты не старше своих двадцати… эм, в смысле, это я с Доктором Октопусом встретился.

\- Кто-то новенький?

\- Ага. Сегодня первый день, - подтвердил Питер. - Мне повезло оказаться организатором вечеринки “добро пожаловать от супергероев”.

\- Повезло, - повторил Капитан грустно.

Питер пожал плечами и тут же раскаялся, когда от этого движения по руке прокатилась волна боли.

\- Так вот, ты случайно не знаешь, как можно вправить вот это вот безобразие?

\- Я умею оказывать первую помощь, - сказал Кэп, - но есть вариант получше. Как насчет попросить Брюса тебя подлатать?

\- Брюса? - повторил Питер, затем, осознавая. - Брюса _Бэннера_? - он чуть в обморок не хлопнулся, но это точно от боли, а совсем не от приступа фанатского счастья. Точно-точно. - А он не будет против?

\- Поверь мне, не будет.

\- Тогда ладно, - согласился Питер. - Если он не сильно занят, ну, сам знаешь - совершая масштабные научные прорывы в области гамма-радиации.

\- Не сильно, - слегка улыбнулся Кэп.

\- Потому что я не хочу ему мешать, - настаивал он. - Это может подождать.

\- Не может это ждать, болван ты самоотверженный, - закатил глаза Кэп. - Пошли, отведу тебя в лазарет.

\- Ладно, - с готовностью согласился Питер и последовал за Кэпом в здание.

Потому что Беннер вполне может вправить ему руку и совершить научный прорыв одновременно. Верно? Верно.


	7. Chapter 7

У Брюса Беннера есть _отличные_ колеса. Колеса, которые работают как обезболивающее и местный анестетик даже на не совсем человеческой физиологии, и это круто, потому что даже морфий вставлял Питера лишь совсем чуть-чуть.

Именно благодаря этим препаратам Питер, возможно, и признался Кэпу в паре слегка постыдных вещей, пока Беннер фиксировал бинтом его ребра и вправлял руку, но он под кайфом, так что ничего не может с этим поделать. А Кэп - громадный бойскаут, так что он ему этого не припомнит. Наверное. Пусть даже этот умник, по совместительству являющийся искусственным интеллектом разработки Тони, все повторял и повторял, что все происходящее записывается камерами наблюдения.

\- Кэп, твои глаза очень, очень… синие, - убедительно вещал Питер, крутя головой так, чтобы хорошенько приглядеться к глазам Кэпа.

\- Спасибо, Пит, - ответил Кэп, и господь благослови этого парня - он даже не ухмыльнулся; судя по его виду, он скорее тревожился. Беннер же, напротив, закусил губу, чтобы не рассмеяться. Или, быть может, чтобы не превратиться в Халка. Одно из двух.

\- Нет, я серьезно, - настаивал Питер. Очень важно, чтобы Кэп его услышал. Очень, очень… важно. - Твои глаза, они как. Как синие M&Ms. А синие M&Ms - самые крутые, и твои глаза тоже самые крутые. Все по _науке_.

Беннер издал какой-то неприличный звук, и ретировался в другую комнату. Питер секунду смотрел ему вслед, надеясь, что он не собирается превращаться в Халка, но затем услышал сдавленные приступы смеха, и что ж, главное, что он не превращается в Халка, у него просто истерика. Все нормально.

В любом случае, теперь с его рукой все в порядке, у него даже есть блестящая фиолетовая перевязь в доказательство. Беннер не стал накладывать гипс, потому что к завтрашнему дню все уже заживет, но без красивой перевязи не обошелся, и Питер мог поклясться, что уже чувствует, как его кости срастаются. Фиолетовая ткань уж очень выделялась на фоне тела - Беннер срезал рукав и часть ткани на туловище, но Питер отказался снимать все остальное, чтобы сохранить секрет своей личности. И сохранять этот секрет было бы намного проще, если бы Кэп прекратил постоянно звать его по имени. Возможно, Питеру стоит сменить свое супергеройское имя на “Питер Паркер”, и тогда Кэп сможет звать его Питом, не вызывая ни у кого подозрений. Никто ничего не заподозрит!

\- Ладно, - сказал он, свешивая ноги с кушетки, - я пошел, - но тут возникла некоторая загвоздка. Загвоздка заключалась в том, что его повело, и он чуть не упал, но Кэп успел подхватить его.

\- Полегче, солдат, - призвал Кэп, помогая ему выпрямиться и перекидывая одну его руку через свои плечи. - Никуда ты в таком состоянии не пойдешь. Ты можешь здесь подождать, пока твои кости срастутся.

Питер не слышал, что говорил Кэп. Его слишком отвлекала очень мускулистая рука перед его лицом. Ммм.

\- Питер? - позвал Кэп. - Ты тут?

Питер издал пукающий звук в руку Капитана Америка и захихикал, потому что маска на его лице совсем ему не помогала.

\- Лааадно, - протянул Кэп и вздернул Питера на ноги. - Сейчас мы пойдем наверх и посмотрим фильмы. Как тебе идея?

Питер промямлил что-то невразумительное и, возможно, отрубился минут на десять. Когда он прошел в себя, он оказался на диване, а рядом с ним - теплое большое тело. Он повернул голову на бок и да, ладно, он обнимался на диване с Капитаном Америка. Все нормально. Ага. Ничего нового… для его фантазий. Но эй, скорее всего, это лишь его галлюцинации, так что можно не париться.

\- Это не галлюцинация, - проговорил Кэп, и ох, черт, неужто он это вслух сказал?

\- Да, ты сказал это вслух, - ответил Кэп и слегка улыбнулся. - Надеюсь, ты не против, что я не оставил тебе права голоса в выборе фильма, я все еще знакомлюсь с двадцатым веком. Уже до семидесятых дошел. Тони помогает в моем образовании.

Питер повернул голову направо и осознал, что Тони Старк расположился на соседнем диване. И Брюс как раз вышел из своей комнаты - он растянулся на невероятно роскошном мягком шезлонге, и кажется, он даже тихо урчал от удовольствия. И Соколиный Глаз примостился на подлокотнике кресла, на котором сидела Черная Вдова, а Северный Бог Грома сидел напротив них. В _купальном халате_.

\- Ух, - выдавил он и зарылся поглубже под бок Кэпа, потому что Кэп теплый и обнимательный, а его мозг может справиться только с таким ограниченным потоком информации за раз.

Кэп приобнял его одной рукой и, быть может, немножко покраснел.

Тони Старк изогнул брови и, потому что он полный ублюдок, включил “Гарольда и Мод”.

Питер собрался было возмутиться, потому что ну правда, ставить классический романтический фильм - это уже за пределами добра и зла. Кэп, возможно, и старший товарищ, но не настолько _старший_ , да и Питер совершенно точно в него не втрескался, неа, без сомнений. А потом фильм начался, и Питер настолько увлекся происходящим на экране, что не мог произнести и слова. Черная Вдова тихо фыркала и отпускала короткие остроты с непроницаемым лицом, а Тор комментировал происходящее своим гремящим голосом, практически сотрясающим весь дом: “Я ТОЖЕ ХОТЕЛ БЫ СТАТЬ ПОДСОЛНУХОМ, ТОНИ СТАРК!”, а Тони отвечал, к примеру, “Тор, я тоже, а теперь заткнись уже наконец” - а Брюс снова принялся истерично хихикать в той части, где появлялся психиатр. А потом, ближе к концу фильма, они все _беспомощно всхлипывали_ , и Тор надломленным голосом подпевал песне в титрах, совершенно не попадая в ноты, возможно, из-за огромных божественных слез, катящихся по его лицу.

Питер не знал точно, что действовало на него больше - препараты доктора или чокнутый фарс, в который превратилась его жизнь, но зато он мог прижиматься к твердому прессу Капитана Америка, так что, ну, как угодно.

Следующим Тони включил “Монти Пайтон и Священный Грааль”, потому что он садист-отморозок, и выражение лица Кэпа, когда Джон Клиз начал издеваться над всеми вокруг, оскорбительно ужасно имитируя французский акцент, просто бесценно. Собственно, настолько бесценно, что Тони сфотографировал его и выложил в интернет. Конечно, Тони проговаривал каждую фразу вместе с персонажами, и это никого не удивило, но когда появился крестьянин Деннис, крайне трепетно относящийся к конституции, и Соколиный Глаз внезапно воскликнул “Помогите, помогите, меня репрессируют!” на полсекунды раньше, чем Майкл Палин, изумился даже Тони. (Тони быстро оправился, и они с Соколиным Глазом стукнулись кулаками в знак полного взаимопонимания.)

А потом они посмотрели “Шоу ужасов Рокки Хоррора”, и каждый Мститель встал и сделал Time Warp, и затем Черная Вдова и Соколиный Глаз принялись спорить о достоинствах и недостатках сетки и чистого нейлона, и Питер точно _знал_ , что это не его галлюцинации, потому что это все было слишком безумным, чтобы такое можно было придумать. Кэп, похоже, остался удивительно невозмутимым после всего этого трансвестизма, и Тони решил, что он сделает собственную механизированную версию Рокки в золотых трусах, и всем пришлось усесться на него верхом, чтобы он тут же не сбежал в свою лабораторию.

А потом они посмотрели “Звездные Войны. Эпизод IV: Новая Надежда”, и Питер заснул на плече Кэпа на середине фильма, сразу после того, как Хан выстрелил первым.

Когда он проснулся, вокруг не оставалось никого, кроме Кэпа, свет притушен, а на экране без звука крутились титры Звездных Войн. Кэп храпел как грузовой поезд, все еще обнимая Питера. Питер зевнул, прижался к нему покрепче и снова уснул.


	8. Chapter 8

После этого все вроде как выродилось в непонятную спираль безумия, потому что Кэп начался объявляться в совершенно неожиданных местах _постоянно_. Не только в магазинчике органических продуктов и прачечной самообслуживания - в банке, в аптеке, в библиотеке, и Питер уже начал задумываться, а не повесил ли Кэп на него жучок в какой-то момент. Если бы дело касалось кого-то другого, он бы уже начал беспокоиться за свою добродетель, но если честно, когда тебя преследует Капитан Америка - это совсем не страшно. Как будто тебя котенок преследует. Он слишком милый и пушистый, и Питеру очень хотелось его погладить.

Чаще всего Кэпу удавалось затащить его в Башню Мстителей, что наполовину совершенно _потрясающе_ , потому что Брюс и Тони пускали его в свои лаборатории, и наполовину очень _травмирующе_ , потому что он постоянно натыкался на занимающихся сексом Тони и Пеппер, причем на самых неожиданных поверхностях. Питер точно знал, что капот Роллс-Ройса не рассчитан на такой вес (уж точно не на Тони в броне Железного Человека), а тот раз на кухонном столе? Это же просто антисанитария! Серьезно, сложно, что ли, записку на дверь прицепить? Или приказать Джарвису отгонять опрометчивых прохожих?

И да, вот тебе и собственная квартира Капитана Америка. Питер не сомневался, что Кэп оставался в ней только тогда, когда допоздна его преследовал. В Башне ему выделили целый этаж, на котором был в том числе и весьма удобный диван, на котором Питер периодически оставался на ночь.

Питер все так же не снимал маску в Башне, потому что даже если Кэп и знал уже все, что только можно было, а Тони вдобавок к этому занес в свой архив еще и размер его ноги, адрес и любимую марку зубной пасты, он все равно будет всеми силами стараться хранить свою личность в тайне от всех остальных столько, сколько получится. Он _точно_ знал, какие психи эти ребята, и определенно не хотел подвергать тетю Мэй такому испытанию. Впрочем, от этого они не стали нравиться ему меньше - по большей части из-за Соколиного Глаза. У Соколиного Глаза и Питера - броманс. Броманс в основном проистекал из их общей любви залезть куда-нибудь повыше, а потом спрыгнуть оттуда и напугать мимо проходящую жертву до смерти.

И даже если Питер периодически осознавал, что тоже преследует Кэпа… разве можно его в этом винить? Кэп - здоровенный кусок роскошности, к тому же совершенно не умеет о себе позаботиться - серьезно, он даже не знает, что такое кредитка. Да черт побери, он все так же уважительно зовет гугл Гуглом, с большой буквы! Питер даже подозревал, что Кэп до сих пор считает, что в его компьютере сидит маленький Джарвис и отвечает на его вопросы. Ну, по крайней мере, он справился с Википедией. Это решило много проблем, но в то же время и создало парочку. Никто, как оказалось, не рассказал Кэпу о Хиросиме и Нагасаки, а потом, когда он прочитал о Красных кхмерах и геноциде в Руанде, он пошел в свою комнату и заплакал. Питер ничего не сказал, просто сидел рядом, ладонью выводя круги на спине Капитана Америка и старался не сгореть от стыда за человечество.

Большая часть семьи Питера мертва, равно как и все, кого хоть когда-нибудь знал Кэп. У обоих есть груз. Но их проблемы оказались взаимодополняющими, и они умудрялись помогать друг другу справиться с тяжелыми воспоминаниями с помощью чего-то простого - к примеру, Кэп как-то захватил кухню и приготовил _самый большой в мире сэндвич_ , затем отдал его Питеру, а Питер сумел научить Тора танцу с молотом и заставить его потом устроить импровизированный концерт для Кэпа. (Впрочем, вот этот случай не особо хорошо закончился - Тор пробил Мьёльниром стену, и Тони был очень недоволен).

А как-то раз они, обнявшись, смотрели в комнате отдыха “Принцессу-невесту”, и Питер чувствовал дыхание Кэпа на своей шее - а потом повернул голову и поцеловал его. Стив настолько изумился, что и вправду _упал с дивана_ , и ладно, да, это не звездный час Питера, потому что он изумился от того, что Стив изумился, принялся неловко ёрзать на месте и заехал ему локтем в лицо. Нос Стива зловеще хрустнул, а Питер все извинялся и извинялся, а потом Стив обхватил его руками и смял вместе их губы. Он все так же издавал тихие сорванные всхлипы, отчего Питер заподозрил, что он таки сломал ему нос, прижатый в данный момент к щеке Питера.

На следующей неделе пришельцы снова вторглись в Нью-Йорк, так что они слегка отвлеклись, но на неделе после этого суперзлодеи притихли, и Питер решил, что пора отомстить Тони и Пеппер за каждый травмирующий момент его жизни. Они со Стивом трахались практически на каждой горизонтальной поверхности в Башне, затем на большинстве вертикальных, а потом и на промежуточных вариантах, в том числе в антигравитационной камере, созданной Тони несколько месяцев назад. Получилось немного неловко и немного смешно, но в то же время этот опыт стал самым возбуждающим в жизни Питера. Тони теперь не переставая жаловался на то, что не может свести пятна, но Питер не сомневался, что в глубине души он считает все это истерически смешным. Тони плохо на него влияет.

И через некоторое время Питер начал снимать маску в Башне, потому что он, конечно, любил свой костюм, но спандекс не особо хорошо дышит. В конце концов пресса все пронюхала, но к тому моменту Тони уже промыл всем мозги, так что эти все его любили, а Стива, конечно, любили даже больше гамбургеров, и оказалось, что часть этой любви перепадала и Питеру.

Через два года Стив попросил руки Питера, и Питер настолько обрадовался, что случайно подбил ему глаз.

С этого момента дела по большей части шли в гору.


End file.
